In the prior art, a viewing platform of a viewing system is generally fixedly arranged, that is, the audience is seated on his seat for watching the film and television frames broadcasted in front of himself. Such viewing approach is obviously too monotonous. The viewing range and viewing space are limited, as the audience can only watch from different angles at the same location, but cannot move to other locations for watching.
Therefore, the prior art has yet to be improved and developed.